Existing electronically controlled gaming machines are connected to casino accounting systems. These systems allow the casinos to monitor activities at each gaming machine. For example, the amount of money a player associates with a gaming machine, the amount of the player's wagers (such as in credits) and the amount of winnings paid to the player, may be tracked.
These systems, however, only work with gaming machines in their native configuration. A casino may wish to alter the configuration of an existing gaming machine to include other features. In such instances, the traditional accounting features may no longer be supported.